Taking a bite
by mirdaishan
Summary: Morgan invites Greg to go to a Halloween Party with her. Things are all good and fun until a guy dressed up as a vampire starts causing trouble...


**Hey, guys! Since I've already done Morganders stories for Christmas, Easter and birthdays, I figured I had to do a Halloween one! Hope you guys like it! :)**

_**Taking a bite**_

Deeply lost in thoughts Morgan got her car keys and wallet from her locker. When she closed the door, she let out a little scream as Greg was suddenly standing there.

"Greg, you scared me!" she said with a sigh.

"And I didn't even say 'boo'," he joked, closing his own locker door. She smiled at him. "No, you didn't…

She shook her head, trying to forget the case she had been thinking about.

"Speaking of saying 'boo', what are you doing tonight?" she asked him. "You know, Halloween… fun… spooky…"

"Oh, just the same thing I'm doing every year," he said. She raised her eyebrows. "Dress up and go trick or treating?"

He grinned for a moment before he seriously said: "I haven't done that since I was twelve! Best years of my life, eating all of the neighbors' candy…"

She smiled at the dreamy look on his face.

"No, I'll probably just watch a lame Halloween movie and eat junk food," he then told her. "I just got From Hell on DVD, I'll probably watch that."

"From Hell… Jack the Ripper, right?" she nodded, remembering the movie. "You know, since they've never been able to figure out who he really was, I doubt you'll succeed, so why don't you come to this Halloween party I got invited to instead? It's a costume party, I'm going as a witch…"

She pretended to hold a broomstick.

"Oh, I don't know…" he hesitated. She gave him a begging look. "Please? My friend Sophie has really planned this amazing thing, she invited tons of people, so I really don't wanna go alone! Please? Pretty, pretty please?"

She was hoping he wouldn't be able to resist her best begging look and by the looks of it, he indeed wasn't able to.

"I… I don't have anything to wear," he said.

"That's no problem, just find a suit, put some ketchup on it and you're good to go!" she said. "So, you wanna come?"

He finally nodded. "Okay, why not?"

"Great!" She couldn't hide an excited smile on her face. "Want me to come and pick you up?"

"I'll come and pick you up," he decided. "What time?"

"Ten would be great," she said, smiling at him again. "Well, see you tonight then!"

"Yeah, see you tonight!"

_9.55 PM_

Just as Morgan was getting her last things to put in her purse, a movement outside caught her eye. She froze as she saw what it was: a mummy was walking up to her door… When she heard a knock on the door, she let out a frightened scream, which was immediately followed by a worried: "Morgan?"

"Greg…" With a relieved sigh she hurried to open the door.

"Are you okay?" the mummy worriedly asked her. She smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little jumpy, I guess. Hey, great costume, what happened to my suit and ketchup suggestion?"

Greg made a little turn for her in his mummy costume. "I didn't feel like ruining a suit, so I just got all the bandages I had at home… and from everyone else on my block. What do you think?"

"Amazing!" she smiled, lowering her arms after having been holding herself ever since she had seen the mummy walk up to her door. Greg now got a good look at her costume, making his eyes grow slightly larger.

"You look… amazing!" he stuttered. She felt a blush crawl up onto her cheeks and she quickly bent her head down. "Thanks…"

"You best stay close to me tonight or every guy at this party is going to be all over you!" he predicted. Smiling, she looked up at him. "I highly doubt that!"

Greg turned out to be right, though: as soon as they walked into the party, Morgan felt every man's eyes on her. She looked down at her dress, which wasn't even that revealing.

"Maybe next year you should dress up as a mummy," Greg whispered in her ear, realizing how uncomfortable she was feeling all of a sudden.

"Only if you're wearing this dress!" she said to him, shaking the uncomfortable feeling off of her. She liked her costume, Greg had said she looked amazing, that was all that mattered!

"I don't look good in purple," he admitted as a response to her suggestion.

"Oh, so if the dress had been another color you would have put it on?" she immediately said. Smiling and joking they made their way over to the drinks table, really enjoying themselves for a couple of hours. They laughed, they talked, they ate some of the amazing Halloween snacks Morgan's friend Sophie had prepared and even danced a little to the frightening music.

"Thanks for inviting me," Greg said to Morgan when they left the dance floor.

"Thanks for coming with me," she said in return, looking straight at him. She was sure she saw a little blush under his mummy make-up.

"I'll, eh, do you want another drink?" he quickly asked to hide his shyness.

"Yeah, sure!" She watched him walk away, smiling a little to herself. He was really so cute sometimes!

"You and Mummy Boy an item?"

She turned around and saw a guy dressed up as a vampire standing next to her.

"That's none of your business," she simply told him, turning her back towards him. The guy immediately grabbed her arm, turning her back around. She gave him an angry look. "Let me go!"

"Come on, relax, babe, I just wanna talk!" the guy smiled, revealing two very real looking vampire teeth. "You got a great neck, I'd love to take a bite out of it!"

She finally managed to pull her arm back. "Just leave me alone!"

Her words and her pulling back suddenly seemed to anger the guy. He grabbed both of her arms tightly and tried to pull her close, bringing his mouth up to her face. She struggled to break free, but the guy didn't let go until someone else angrily shouted: "Hey, let go of her!"

With an angry look the vampire guy finally let her go, looking ready to kill Greg. Greg wasn't impressed by his look, though, he just gently took Morgan's hand and looked at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," she softly said, suddenly feeling a lot safer. He placed his hand under her chin, making her look up at him. "You wanna go home?"

After hesitating a moment, she nodded. "Yeah, do you mind?"

"No, not at all. Come on, let's go!"

"Let me just tell Sophie I'm leaving," she quickly said.

"Okay, I'll wait."

She hurried through the crowd to let Sophie know she was leaving. When she returned to the place where she had left Greg, he was no longer there, though. She looked around, trying to find the white of his bandages, but all she saw, was black and red.

"Hey, did you see Greg?" she asked a zombie girl, who she had seen standing close by just a few minutes earlier.

"You mean the mummy you were with?" the girl said. "Yeah, I saw him with some vampire, they were going that way!"

"Thanks!" Morgan was already running off in the direction the girl had pointed her in, calling out Greg's name. When she saw the vampire who had harassed her earlier with very real looking blood around his mouth, it felt like her heart was standing still.

"Stop him and call 911!" she shouted to two strong looking guys dressed up as werewolves. From the corner of her eyes she saw the vampire guy take off, but the werewolves quickly caught him.

"Greg!" she called out, catching a piece of white bandage with her eye. She ran towards it and found Greg lying under a table… with blood all over his neck.

"Call 911!" she shouted again, quickly grabbing some napkins from the table to stop the bleeding. "Come on, Greg, just hold on, you're gonna be fine!"

He gave her a weak smile, but she could see he was in a lot of pain.

"Just hang in there, okay, the ambulance will be here soon!" she tried to reassure him, hoping her words were actually true.

Luckily, she was pushed aside by a paramedic only a few minutes later. They quickly stabilized Greg before they took him over to the ambulance. Without saying a word she got in as well, determined not to leave Greg. At the hospital, she was forced to, however, as he needed surgery and she wasn't allowed to go into the OR.

Feeling really ridiculous in her witch costume, she impatiently waited in the waiting room, ignoring the other people around her staring at her. When the doctor finally came up to her, she immediately jumped up.

"He's going to be fine," he quickly reassured her. "He has lost quite some blood, but there's no permanent damage. If you like, you can go and see him now!"

_If_ she liked? Of course she liked to see him! She hurried over to his room, finding him in bed with a white face and a lot of bandages around his neck.

"Guess I'll be wearing my costume a bit longer," he joked with a soft voice. Tears of relief suddenly started running down her face. She ran up to his bed and threw her arms around him.

"Hey… I'm fine, don't worry!" he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him with teary eyes. "I was so scared when I saw you there, I was sure you weren't gonna make it!"

"It's going to take a lot more than a vampire to get me down!" he said, making her smile a little. "Did they catch the guy?"

"Yeah, two werewolves got him," she nodded. This time, he smiled. "Good to know! So, how about next year we spent Halloween the same way I always used to do? It may be boring, but I guess it's pretty safe…"

Smiling, she rested her head on his chest, careful not to touch his injuries. "I'd like that… And maybe we can watch From Hell together then. I mean, the two of us should surely be able to figure out who Jack the Ripper was?"

She looked up at him and saw he was smiling.

"Definitely!" he nodded. She rested her head back on his chest, feeling how he kissed her on top of her hair. Snuggling up to him even more, she closed her eyes, feeling very happy all of a sudden.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" she heard him ask her. "That's the next holiday, right?"

"Yeah, it is," she smiled, looking up at him. "Why?"

"Oh, I just thought you could come over to my place and I could make you dinner," he said, avoiding making direct eye contact. "You know, like a date…"

"Deal!" she immediately said. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. With a happy smile on her face, she closed her eyes again and felt herself slowing drifting off to sleep.


End file.
